I Can Fix That
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: There was no sense in hiding it. He'd find out even if she still pretended like nothing happened. "Alright," Chuck nodded, "You can just give him his name and then I'll have him killed. Or if I can get a flight out in an hour or so, I can do it myself."
1. Part I

**I Can Fix That**

By: Shelby

"Open up the goddamn door, Blair!" Blake raged.

His fists beat violently against the bathroom door, so much that she was certain the whole house shook. Her body quivered and she whimpered in fear. It was happening again, even though he told her it wouldn't. There was nowhere to hide either; he'd beat the door down soon. She thought that maybe if she opened it then it wouldn't be so bad, but she was too terrified to move. So she stayed in her position, practically curled into a ball between the sink and bathtub. Tears streaked down her bruised face and she felt the need to vomit.

"Stop, please," Blair cried. She begged him and pleaded with him, but he never did. It was useless, but she still always tried. She wanted him to see how much he hurt her, to just stop.

"I swear to God I'm breaking down the fucking door and then you're really going to get it!" he seethed. His voice was vicious. He was ready to attack. The bruises he wished to leave and the damage that he loved to cause were well on their way to happening before the night was over.

"You just had to go back to him, you stupid bitch," she cursed herself. Why did she always do that? She left him for a few days, finally felt safe, and then let him come in and convince her it'd never happen again. But it always did and she knew that. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she always go back to him?

The door busted open, interrupting her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the pain that was sure to come. She heard him yell, but blocked out the words. It was obvious they were hateful, hurtful. And then she felt his arms yank her up from her safe corner. She started to scream and cry as he dragged her across the bathroom tile.

"No, stop it!" Blair protested. She shook her head as tears blurred her vision. His nails cut into her skin and he banged her into the doorway as they left the bathroom. Carpet burns formed all over her bare bottom and she winced. Her feet kicked. All she wanted was to be free, in any shape or form.

"You dumb cunt," Blake attacked. He threw her onto the bed and slapped her harshly across the cheek.

Blair closed her eyes tightly as another blow came and then another. She felt his fist knock her upside the jaw. That would leave a mark. Then his nails scraped down her legs. Those wounds would be awful when it came time to hide them. Her eyes snapped open when he put his hands around her neck. She wasn't able to breathe.

"Stop it," Blair managed. Her hands lifted and she grabbed at his hair. When that failed and he moved around, she scratched at his eyes. Finally, he let go of her throat. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then he turned her over on her stomach.

"Blake, you're drunk! Stop this! You promised me it wouldn't happen again." She tried the sympathy angle, the guilt trip even, but nothing ever worked. He wanted to hurt her. He thrived off of it.

"I know that you fucked him when you left me," Blake seethed into her ear. His breath stank of alcohol as he nipped at the skin of her neck.

"I didn't," Blair protested, shaking her head.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he shouted. He then punched her in the back of the head.

The blow caused some of her vision to blur. Everything went in and out, but she still felt the immense pain.

"You are going to leave me for him, I know it! Well guess what, Blair? You aren't fucking leaving! I don't care who the fuck your ex-boyfriend is or that he wants you again, you're with me now and it's staying that way!" His harsh and loud voice echoed in her ears.

There was blood that trickled all over her body. It stung at her opened wounds. She should have never gone back. Blake was right; there was no way he'd let her leave. She should have stayed where it was safe. She should have listened to _him_. Even if _he_ didn't know what was going on, _he_ knew something wasn't right. But she was worthless, pathetic and she went back to her abusive boyfriend.

**Look where it had gotten her.**

Blair passed out on the bed with one final blow. Darkness overcame her. All she saw was _his_ face. It was a nice thing to see, even if it wasn't her reality. It was better than the other man who stood over her and caused wound after wound, both of the physical and mental kind.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A few nights later, Blake was passed out on the couch. Blair cast a quick glance at him and then hurried out the door. She had a small bag in her hand, wore long sleeves, long pants, sunglasses, tons of makeup, and in her bag had a wig she'd put on later. She didn't take the elevator. It was too slow. Instead, she hurried down the staircase, and out onto the street. A cab was too risky; a single driver could point her out.

"No," Blair shook her head. Her bruised eyes zoned in on a bus stop down the street. One pulled up in that instant. She took off towards it. Right before it pulled away, she beat her hands on the glass.

"Sorry, Miss," the man mumbled. He opened up the doors and she hurried in, throwing change on her way.

She went all the way to the back and hid herself where a light had burnt out. Her body shivered with fear. She just had to get to the airport and go somewhere safe. She wasn't sure where, but she'd buy a ticket with her fake ID when she got there. Once the bus started going, she ducked down and put on her wig. It was cut very short and blonde, it reminded her of the one Julia Roberts wore in _Pretty Woman_.

**She got on as Blair Waldorf, but she'd get off as Bonnie Barrow.**

"Such a stupid name," Blair muttered under her breath. She had chosen it to humor herself and it did a bit, but then it made her think of _him_. _He_ had always loved the story of 'Bonnie and Clyde', especially since Clyde Barrow had the same initials as _him_.

She had to leave _him_ behind though. Her whole life had to be left behind. If she stayed in the city, it would be too dangerous. She wasn't going to bring the only man she'd truly ever loved into such a mess. That would be wrong of her. It was for _his_ own good. _He'd_ just think she got scared and ran away again. She hoped _he'd_ get over it. _He_ had to because she wouldn't be back, not ever.

Once Blair arrived at the airport, she bought a ticket. It ended up being Hawaii. She only had so much money on her, not enough to go anywhere else. It had a discount since it was a vacationing spot, but hers was a one-way ticket. She was going to live there, for a couple years at least.

Blair leaned back in her coach seat, first class was too risky, and exhaled deeply. It was late at night and not many had boarded her flight. In fact, the cabin was practically empty. She heard businessmen on their phones up in first class, but that didn't bother her too much. She concentrated on looking out the window as she flew away from New York City, the only home she had ever known.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The hotel was far from the airport, very exclusive and very expensive. Her money had been moved to an account in her new name. She made it untraceable, but it still made her nervous. However, she tried to enter the lobby with pride. She had changed into something more presentable once she got off at the airport in Hawaii. It was an outfit she last wore in the summer after junior year. A navy blue dress, with large buttons, and trimmed in white. She needed a lot more makeup, but it was required to look up to par at the hotel she decided on. She also changed the wig, kept the blond, but it was long curls. The large Gucci sunglasses remained as well.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck Bass sighed as he entered the hotel in Hawaii. He was there to see if it was worth investing in, but his heart was not with business right now. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes as he went to the front desk. When he got there, he smiled up at the available front deskman.

"I'm checking in, under the name Chuck Bass."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Blair froze up entirely. He was right next to her. She felt her blood run cold. It was not happening. She had made herself leave him behind and now he was at the one freaking location, at the one freaking hotel, checking in at the same freaking time as her? Life was against her, but then again that had been made obvious to her quite long ago.

"Of course, Mr. Bass, we have been expecting you. Just allow me to check that everything is in order," the man who assisted said.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that she'd open them and be somewhere else. Maybe it was all a dream and she really decided to run away to some place like Jamaica or Tahiti. Why didn't she pick Tahiti?

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss Barrow, I said your room is ready to go," the man who assisted her repeated.

Her eyes flickered up to him immediately through her sunglasses.

"Um… of course," Blair stuttered and reached for the key. That was a huge mistake.

Chuck instantly looked towards her. Of course, he'd recognize her voice or at least pick-up on it enough to know something was familiar. She pretended not to notice, but instead took the key and kept her face forward.

"Will that be all, Miss Barrow?"

The man had such a polite tone, but she hated him. She needed to get up to her room and stay there until Chuck left. When was he going to leave? Really, why did he have to be there?

"Mhmm," Blair nodded. She made a point to cough so her voice was rough and uneven. Finally, his eyes looked away from her. She sighed with relief and then quickly made her way to the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck kept his gaze forward, but watched from the corner of his eye as the blonde woman scurried away. There was something oddly familiar about her and not in a way that she was simply some random chick he slept with before. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the man that had assisted her.

"What was that woman's name?" he pressed.

"Mr. Bass," the man laughed nervously, "You know we cannot release private information pertaining to our guests."

"Are you forgetting I'm Chuck Bass?" Chuck retorted. He was in no mood to play this game. They always gave him what they wanted and the man before him knew it too.

"Well, I suppose it's not like you're just some guy off the street. Her name is Bonnie, a Miss Bonnie Barrow. She acted rather strange in my opinion, very quiet." The man at the desk shrugged his shoulders and then got back to work.

**That name. Something was off about that name.**

"Here is your key, Mr. Bass." The man handed it to him.

Chuck took it and then walked towards the elevator. He searched his mind to recall a Bonnie Barrow. Why was it bothering him so much? He sighed and shook his head. Perhaps he just needed sleep. He knew what was messing up his mind and it wasn't any Bonnie Barrow. It was the same girl who always had, **Blair Waldorf**.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair got into her room and double locked the door. She was so scared. The whole time she kept waiting for Blake to appear, to find her. And since Chuck was there it didn't help. It took all she had not to reveal herself, run into his arms, and ask him to protect her like he used to.

She came into the room, tore off her wig, and grabbed a chair. She pushed it up against the doorknob, just in case. Then she checked the balcony door. It was locked, but she pushed a table in front of it. Nothing was ever secure enough, safe enough.

"Get it together, Blair," she whispered.

After she took off her clothes and showered away the pounds of makeup she wore, she fell onto the king-sized bed. It was so cold, but she didn't want to order blankets and then have to open her door. Instead, she found extra pillows in the closet and barricaded them around her. That would have to do.

Her eyes closed, but as soon as they did she felt the need to scream. She was going to have nightmares. That she was certain of. Blake had burned himself in her mind forever. She feared that she'd never get another decent night's sleep, even if she lived to be a hundred.

"But I'm safe now," Blair tried to convince herself. It didn't help. She still cried herself to sleep, shaking in absolute fear.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Author's Note: This was an old one-shot of mine. I went back to read it and was not happy with the editing job (one that I did myself late one night before posting). So I decided to go back and fix my mistakes as well as changing a few things around. Hope you still like it.


	2. Part II

**I Can Fix That**

By: Shelby

The next morning Blair went downstairs to the spa. She felt the need to be around people, particularly women. Men were scary, but women were okay. It was better to hear them gossip about silly things then sit up in solitude in her room. Silence gave her time to remember and all she wanted to do was forget.

But now her day to the spa was over. And Bonnie Barrow, who was now a redhead, got into the elevator. She decided that she'd order room service and watch a Lifetime movie or something. She had always thought them silly, but lately she related more than ever.

The doors were about to close, when a hand reached in and stopped them. She felt her heart jump.

"Hold up," a familiar voice called.

"Shit," Blair cursed under her breath. She did her best to hide under her white Ray Bans and behind her false red hair.

Chuck threw a smile at her as he entered the elevator. He waited for her to ask him what floor, but she didn't dare. So finally he pushed the button himself, the penthouse suite of course.

"Hi," he greeted. Chuck flashed his infamous, seductive smirk.

The last thing she needed was to be hit on by Chuck Bass right now.

"Hi," Blair mumbled. She flashed her hand up to wave, but it looked really awkward.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Suddenly, he turned towards her with narrowed eyes. He began to study her.

Damn, the elevator was slow. Blair shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're the same girl from yesterday, at the front desk. So are you a blonde or a redhead?" he chuckled.

She had missed his laugh. It was so deep, warm, and smooth. But he had connected that much and that was bad. Now he wanted an answer. What was she to say? Obviously not the truth: that she was a brunette. But what was more believable, a redhead or a blonde?

"Redhead! I'm a… redhead," Blair shouted suddenly. She then coughed and lowered her voice. It sounded so fake and she knew he'd see through it.

"Well it looks good on you. You don't need the blonde wig," Chuck responded in a rather slow voice. The woman was certainly something else.

Of course he felt awkward. She acted like some freak.

"How—how did you know I was the girl from yesterday?" Blair pressed, just above a whisper. It was wrong, but she didn't want him to stop talking. He made her feel safe when he spoke. Plus, she needed to know how he figured it out.

Chuck turned towards her and laughed.

"Well you have the same… lips." Suddenly his cheerful tone dropped and he furrowed his brow. He took a step towards her, scrutinizing her features that were available to look at. When his hand reached out to touch her sunglasses, she freaked.

"Stop it!" Blair screamed. She cowered away from him.

"I—I'm sorry," Chuck apologized quickly.

She nodded and tried to stand up straight again. He turned forward and they stood in silence. Finally, the elevator dinged and the door opened.

Should she say goodbye? No, that was a bad idea.

Blair slowly took a step out of the elevator.

"How much longer are you going to keep up the act, Waldorf?" Chuck asked from behind.

She froze where she was. The elevator doors closed and continued to his floor. Her eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. She was so close to getting away. How did he know it was her?

"You're running from him, aren't you?" His voice met her ears again.

She did not turn to face him, nor did she respond.

"You can tell me or I can find out another way." His tone was stern and she felt his dark eyes on her. Gradually, she turned around and met his gaze through her sunglasses.

"I am," Blair breathed and slowly nodded. It felt so good to admit it, but he didn't know the half of it. He couldn't have any idea why she was running from Blake.

"What did he do to you?" Chuck furthered.

She was trying to think of an excuse to make, a lie, when the doors opened at his floor. Her feet shuffled to the side to let him out.

"You can tell me over a drink."

It wasn't a question, not at all. She knew that even more when he gently took hold of her arm and led her out of the elevator. She wasn't scared of him, but deathly afraid of him finding out what was up. She was too embarrassed for him to see how weak she had become. Still, she ended up in his penthouse.

"Lock the door," Blair whimpered. It left her lips before she could stop it. Her eyes looked to Chuck's back when he paused in motion.

Slowly he turned around and walked back towards her. He double-locked it and then put his hand on the small of her back. She let him take her to the couch. He sat down beside her.

"Did he cheat on you? And if that's it then Blair," he laughed bitterly, "You got him back when we slept together." He did not mean to be harsh, but his heart was broken too. He had woken up and she was gone. All he got was a note telling him to forget it ever happened and that she went back to her boyfriend.

"No," her voice broke, "He didn't cheat on me."

"Then what was it?" Chuck sighed. He sat up and reached to touch her shoulder. She shrugged him away and immediately stood up. His eyes narrowed as a bad feeling set in. Slowly, even though he didn't realize it, the pieces started to put themselves together.

"Can you just let me leave?" Blair whimpered. She kept her back to him.

Chuck stood up and slowly walked over to her. He tenderly touched her arm and turned her around to face him. He removed the wig and her brown curls cascaded down her back. Next to come off were the sunglasses.

She really should have put makeup on her eyes when she woke up that morning.

Blair looked directly into his eyes, although one of hers was so badly swollen that she really only saw him through her good one. She waited for him to blow up, to scream, or to curse, but he didn't. He stayed dangerously calm, livid on the inside and silent on the out. Then his hand came up and brushed her cheek.

"What—what are you doing?" she stuttered. A sob caught in her throat.

Chuck did not respond, but looked at his hand. It had makeup all over it. He showed it to her and let it fall limp at his side. His dark eyes burned with anger.

"Is it like this everywhere else too?" He kept himself contained, but underneath his soft voice, he was screaming. He was raging and seeing red.

"Yes," Blair uttered. Her voice was weak, but the jig was up. There was no sense in hiding it. He'd find out even if she still pretended like nothing had happened.

"Alright," Chuck nodded, "You can just give me his name then and I'll have him killed. Or if I can get a flight out in an hour or so, I can do it myself. I think we'll go with option two." He started to go to his phone.

She felt her stomach twist in knots and she screamed.

"No Chuck, please you can't!" Blair started to cry and she knocked the phone out of his hands. She then grabbed onto him for dear life. He stood still for a moment, but encircled his arms around her.

"You—you can't go near him. He'll hurt you and you—you can't leave me here. I'm scared and you have to stay here, please. I'm so scared. I need you, Chuck," she pleaded.

Her eyes looked up to his and he saw the tears wash away the make-up. He winced at the bruises of all colors that revealed themselves.

"Make me feel safe, please." Her voice fell so weak, below a whisper.

He heard her loud and clear though. The pain in her voice was so evident. It broke his heart, burned his soul. As much as he wanted to kill, to strangle a man with his bare hands, she was more important. So he wrapped his arms around her tightly and carried her to the bed. He sat down, pulled her into his lap, and stroked her back affectionately.

"Alright, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere, Blair. I promise," Chuck whispered. He tried to make his voice as soothing and soft as possible. It was pretty hard to do with the anger that still raged inside of him though.

"Thank you," Blair sobbed and nodded her head. She kissed his chest before she buried her face into it. The bruises stung like crazy, but she didn't care. The pain she felt by getting closer to him was safe, comfortable, and loving. She knew that he could protect her, he had promised her after all. He was the first person who had.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The night came and rain poured outside on the tropical paradise. Chuck lied in bed with Blair snuggled up to him. He held her protectively. If anyone dared to come after her, he was ready to attack. He felt like an animal that would bare his teeth to anyone who threatened his mate.

The thunder rolled outside. Blair shook and let out a scream. He quickly pulled her closer and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Shh… it is just thunder, Blair. I'm here and no one is going to hurt you, not ever again. You will always be safe with me, okay? I love you," Chuck swore. It had been a while since he said that, even before they broke up a few years back. But now that he let it out, he refused to stop saying it ever again.

"You do?" Blair asked. She looked up to him with wide eyes, despite the purplish bruises around them. It seemed like the idea that he loved her had put her into shock.

"I love you," he confirmed with a nod.

"But—but I'm broken," she quivered. Her hand went to her heart. She needed him to know that she was too big of a job for him. She was past repair. Her outside wasn't the only thing busted up. Her inside was too.

Chuck smiled in a bittersweet way, but made sure that it was also reassuring. His hand placed itself on top of hers, both resting on her heart. He leaned in real close.

**"I can fix that."**

Blair believed him.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Author's Note: This was an old one-shot of mine. I went back to read it and was not happy with the editing job (one that I did myself late one night before posting). So I decided to go back and fix my mistakes as well as changing a few things around. Hope you still like it.


End file.
